


Public

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [8]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We shouldn’t be forced to suffer his shameless osculation!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

“We shouldn’t be forced to suffer his shameless osculation!” Tris huffed as she threw herself onto the grass next to Daja and Sandry. “As if he couldn’t find some empty room for lip-locking…”

            Sandry giggled; Daja grinned.

            The latter pointed toward the gathering of the Narmornese royals and courtiers. “Look how it riles up Berenene. She looks like a spitting cat.”

            Sandry and Tris followed Daja’s subtle pointing. It was a minimal change, Berenene’s features, but after their time of studying the woman’s face, the change appeared as a major transformation. It looked as though she had just swallowed something incredibly sour.

            “He must be doing it on purpose,” Tris concluded. She was torn between pride and disgust. “But I don’t forgive him for it. I wonder if Shan knows his lady eyes Briar that way.”

            “Shan knows,” Daja answered, nudging Sandry with a shoulder. “Look how he’s looking at  _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C: Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
